


A Reunion 84 Years in the Making

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Steve came back to 1949 to be with Peggy. Their first night together was a night of passion where they express their love in the most physical of ways.





	A Reunion 84 Years in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this fic done. I have been wanting to write a Post-Endgame fic since I saw the movie release night but it took some time. Many people have written fics of what their reunion looked like but there haven't been as many fics detailing the love-making that surely went on after the reunion. So I wrote that. 
> 
> The fic is more than just sex, there are some conversations between the two that I really enjoyed writing as well.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! :)

They had spent the day talking and finally got around to the dance they had promised each other all those years ago.

The initial shock of Steve showing up on her doorstep needed explanation and Peggy planned to interrogate him further later on. But now those answers to the many questions she had did not matter at the moment. Steve had given her a summary of how he came back, the circumstances that led to him being able to return to 1949. It was almost impossible to believe but she had seen her fair share of crazy and Steve was never one for lying. And his face was clearly older and tired. His hair had the faintest bits of gray beginning to show, his eyes had more wrinkles in their corners, and she could see lines on his forehead from worry and exhaustion that hadn’t been there during the war.

It was clear to her that the Steve that she was here with now was different in ways. But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He was still the same person with his unbreakable ideology and willpower. He was still her Steve.

She had kissed him first, leaning up during a dance and he had reciprocated it immediately. The kiss started innocent enough, it was soft and light but filled with deep emotion and longing. The light kissing lasted for many minutes before Steve deepened the kiss and Peggy was glad he did. It was already late into the night and they still had much to get to. His height allowing him a nice angle. His arms moved down and landed on the small of Peggy’s back before roaming down to her ass. He palmed her ass firmly, squeezing each cheek with his large hands. He pushed her into his front causing her to rub up against his quickly hardening erection. They both moaned at the sensation. Arousal was pooling quickly in between Peggy’s legs, knowing how hard she made him spurring her on. 

She took back control, pushing him down onto her couch and laying astride him. Their tongues battled for control. Peggy nibbled on his lower lip before biting down just a bit harder and pulling his lip towards her before diving back into the kiss. Steve groaned and his hands slid up her still clothed back. He pulled her blouse out from where it was tucked into her skirt, grateful that she hadn’t worn a dress today, and slid his hands up her back again. The skin on skin contact was heating up Peggy’s entire body. Her nipples began growing achingly hard at the feel of Steve’s large hands roaming over her back. The stiff peaks were making her bra uncomfortable and thankfully Steve unclasped the undergarment and pulled her free, dropping the offending piece on the floor. She was impressed he managed to get it off so easily, he had clearly had some more practice since the war.

Steve had moved his hands around to her front and was unbuttoning her white blouse much too slowly for Peggy’s liking so she ripped the rest of the buttons off and yanked the top down her shoulders, leaving it in the quickly growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Peggy hiked her skirt up before moving into a mounted position on top of Steve. He reached up and cupped her breasts firmly, one in each hand. Steve leant up, her strawberry scented perfume filling his nose, the same scent she had wore years earlier when she was able to get such a commodity. He stopped himself just inches away from her chest and glanced up, awaiting her approval. Peggy met his eyes and nodded eagerly, hunger evident in both their eyes.

Steve leaned in and captured her pert nipple with his mouth. His tongue swirled around her areola and his teeth clasped tightly around her already hardened peek causing a low groan from Peggy’s mouth. His nimble fingers pinched and lightly twisted her other nipple, working it to be just as stiff as the one in his mouth. Steve’s fingers were rougher than Peggy remembered, they had more calluses but he was just as gentle as ever. He still had the hands of an artist.

Steve switched sides, taking her other nipple into his mouth. Occasionally his mouth would move in between and on top of her breasts, leaving little love bites and kisses across them. Peggy’s hands rested on the back of his head, holding him there, not letting him go until she deemed fit. She was momentarily taken back to the war, when they only had stolen moments and the odd rare night to spend together. She was grateful that they finally got the chance for foreplay. The chance to fully appreciate each other’s body the way it should be.

He could feel her wet heat on his lower abdomen and his cock jumped. She began to hump him, rubbing herself on him to soothe the ache in her core. 

“P-Peg...should we slow down?”

“Shut up, Steve.”

“I think we should at least move this somewhere else. This couch doesn’t seem like it’s gonna hold out.”

Peggy stalled her movements, “I suppose you’re right. It is an antique after all. I don’t think this is what my grandmother had in mind when she gifted it to me.”

Steve laughed at that and stepped off the couch, taking Peggy with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs locked tightly around his waist. She had to admit that as much as she had come to love Steve before the serum that she was eternally grateful that he could do something like this now. The way it felt to be held in his arms was incredibly sexy.

Steve carried her down the short hallway and into her bedroom. Had she known that Steve would be showing up on her doorstep this day, she would have tidied up but it probably didn’t matter. She figured they were going to make a mess of the bed at least, probably the whole room and the bathroom to boot.

Steve went to lay Peggy gently down on the bed but she spun them around and pushed at his shoulders. Steve collapsed on the bed with Peggy still astride him. It was easily the hottest fucking moment of his entire life. Peggy stood for a moment just to unzip her skirt and pull her cotton panties down with.

Steve was completely awestruck with the woman that stood before him. His gaze was hot and hungry and he allowed his eyes to fully roam her body.

Peggy was acutely aware of his ogling and loved every second of it. With other men, it got on her nerves, their eyes always looking down at her chest or them peeking at her rear when they thought she was oblivious. But with Steve, with the man she loved more than anything in the world, she absolutely loved it. Steve was actually the exception when it came to most men she interacted with. He always made direct eye contact with her, his gaze never faltering from her brown eyes. The only time she could remember him stealing a peek at her ample cleavage had been when she wore that figure-hugging red dress to the pub in London five years earlier. And she had worn that dress specifically with that goal in mind. She relished the fact that she knew Steve would go back to his bunk that night and touch himself with her trapped in his mind.

Standing before Steve now, Peggy was keenly aware of the brunette hair settled between her legs. She hadn’t had a trim in multiple weeks, maybe over a month. She didn’t think Steve would mind but it did give her the smallest tinge of self-doubt.

Steve sensing something off, stood from the bed and stepped over to her. They locked eyes and Steve placed his hands on her waist and turned her around slowly. His mouth moved to her neck and he began kissing her softly while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. His left hand reached up to her breast and his right moved lower down to cup her sex. Peggy moaned into the room at his touch. He threaded his hands through her pubic hair gently, massaging the skin beneath it.

“You’re perfect, Peg,” Steve whispered into her ear as he nibbled softly on her earlobe.

She ground her bottom back against him, feeling his hard cock through his trousers.

“Mmm, you have much too many clothes on, my darling.”

“Take them off me.”

Peggy twisted in his embrace and her hands moved to his belt. She knelt down in front of him and pulled the belt free of its latches and the loops of his trousers. The last time she had unbuttoned a man’s belt was that arrogant plonker Hugh Jones’. Of course that disgusting man would keep the access key to nuclear weapons hidden in his belt buckle. She was very glad that this time she unbuckled a belt was under much more pleasant and much less serious circumstances.   
Steve continued undressing his shirt while Peggy undid his pants. Quickly he took the shirt off, baring his chest to the air.

She pulled his trousers down, leaving him in only his tight black boxer briefs. His cock was tenting them nicely but it looked quite uncomfortable.

“Why do you always wear such tight clothing?” Peggy half giggled as she asked.

“I like the way you look at me when I do.”

“Steven Rogers. Who knew you were such a perv?”

“You did. Unless you’ve forgotten our night in Paris.”

“Oh believe me, that was a night I will never forget.” It was true. The night they spent together in Paris was still the best of her life. Paris had been liberated from Nazi occupation and everyone was celebrating. The SSR was put up in the best and most secure hotel in the city and Steve and Peggy were able to snag a room all to themselves. That was the one and only time they got to truly appreciate each other and they spent every minute of the night making love. Steve was much clumsier back then. That was his first time with a woman and she had made it a night to remember for the both of them.

Still kneeling in front of him, she gripped him through his boxers and stroked him using her palm. Gripping the waistband, she pulled them down his thighs and his cock sprang free. He stepped out of his boxers and she threw them out of reach.

Unlike her, Steve had clearly come prepared. He was neatly trimmed, only having a fine dusting of light brown pubic hair above his shaft and Peggy was appreciative. Peggy wrapped one slender hand around his member and pumped him a few times before placing a kiss on the pink tip, Precum was seeping out and she lapped it up with a single flick of her tongue.

“You don’t gotta do this, Peg,” Steve said even though his body clearly betrayed his words.

“I’m aware of that. I want to. I want to taste you, Steve. All of you.” Peggy spoke in her most sensual voice and the look on Steve’s face agreed that she had made the right tonal choice.

Peggy took his cock into her mouth eagerly. She had never been particularly fond of giving blowjobs but she wasn’t opposed to them either. Especially now with Steve’s hard member pulsing in her mouth, the feeling was intoxicating more than she remembered. The feeling of control it gave her spurred her on even more. 

While her mouth worked his cock, her hands roamed his body, rubbing first his abs and then his chiseled chest.

Steve was a very well endowed man. She always wondered whether it was the serum that made him this way or if it was natural. She had to admit, the thought of 5’4, 90 lbs Steve with a cock this big made her laugh.

Peggy moved her hands back down and wrapped them both around his length and kept her mouth just past the tip. She sucked him with everything she had, using her hands to stroke and twist around his cock in the places her mouth couldn’t reach. Peggy used just the faintest hint of her teeth to lightly scrape at the tip of his cock causing Steve’s head to fall back and his knees to nearly buckle.

Steve rested his arms back against the bed, using his muscles to hold himself up now that his knees were failing him. The angle made his cock stick up even further and Peggy took the chance to caress and massage his balls.

Once the strength in his legs returned, Steve threaded his hands through her silky brunette curls and rested his hands on the back of her head. She was grateful that he didn’t yank or push and instead massaged her scalp lightly causing her to moan around his cock.

His deep guttural groans contrasted beautifully with his soft moans and it encouraged her further.

Peggy glanced up to see Steve staring at her. His eyes were almost glazed over and his mouth hung open. She was sure this was the most relaxed she had ever seen him and she loved it.

Steve’s eyes met hers as she continued to slide her lips up and down his dick. The sight of her victory red lips and red nails contrasting with his inflamed pale skin nearly made him burst.

Every time her lips went down his shaft, her tongue licked the underside on the way back up.

Peggy took her hands off his cock and reached them around to squeeze his ass. She gave it a playful slap and Steve jumped forward in surprise, the action pushing his cock further down her throat.

“Hey, careful. That’s America’s ass you’re spanking.”

Peggy stilled completely and pulled back, “Please tell me there is a story there…”

“Oh there is. And if I tell you, you will never stop teasing me.”

She continued stroking him lightly at the base but kept her mouth off him. Her lips twisted up into a smirk and she replied, “And if you don’t tell me, you will never cum.”

“No need to get hasty. I’ll tell you later. Promise.”

Satisfied with his response, she went back in, taking his cock as deep as she could.

“I’m gonna come soon, Peg..”

She sped up her pace then, working him over with hands and mouth in sync. Peggy felt his knees tense up and she pulled back as he exploded over her chest, painting her breasts with his hot release. She continued stroking him until he was void of cum.

Steve nearly collapsed at the pleasure of his orgasm and offered to grab Peggy a towel. She directed him to the bathroom and he grabbed a clean towel to wipe her off. 

Peggy had moved to a take a seat on the end of the bed. Steve carefully wiped her off softly so as not to hurt her soft skin. He discarded of the towel in the hamper and knelt down in front of Peggy, hoisting her leg up on his shoulder. Peggy took her leg back and used her toes to push on Steve’s chest making him lean back on his heels.

She kept her foot on his chest as she spoke, “Mmm-mm,” she said, shaking her head.

Steve looked sheepish as he replied, “I just wanted to repay the favor.”

“Oh, I know exactly what you had planned. And I plan to let you. But not like that. On your back, soldier.”

“On the floor or bed, ma’am?”

Oh, how she loved when he played along. And she knew that she was the only person in the world that he loved taking orders from.

“Bed.”

Steve did as he was told and climbed up on the bed, resting his head on the fluffy pillows near the headboard. 

Peggy climbed over him sensually, rubbing her fingertips along his body. She came to rest right above his face. He could smell all of her now, her perfume mixing with her sex to create an intoxicating aroma that could only be described as Peggy Carter.

“Ready, soldier.”

“Please, God, yes.”

Peggy smirked and lowered herself down onto his awaiting tongue, letting out a moan as they made contact. She was already dripping wet and Steve lapped up all of her. He had already been good at oral sex. It was one of the few things they could squeeze it during the war. She remembered times when they’d sneak into a storage closet. Steve kneeling down and eating her pussy with her leg thrown over his shoulder until her muffled screams filled her palm. 

Steve made sure to use a variety of techniques, switching between licking, kissing, sucking, and occasionally even softly biting.

Peggy’s hands threaded through his dirty blond colored hair and gripped him tightly. Where he had lovingly massaged her scalp, she did no such thing, choosing instead to push his face into her throbbing sex.

She knew Steve loved it when she was in control. His eagerness to please her knew no bounds and his mouth was reciprocating this below her. 

Steve nosed at her folds and slid his tongue up inside her, flicking it once he was as deep as he could go.

Her head fell back and she moaned slowly, “Oooh, fuck, Steve.”

Peggy could feel Steve’s grin below her and she yanked on his hair, “Make me cum and then you can be smug.” Peggy barely managed to breath out.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Steve sped up his pace, fucking her with his tongue. He pulled his tongue out of her went back to sucking on her clit. While his mouth worked her, Steve maneuvered his hand in between her legs and spread the lips of her labia apart. Massaging the sensitive folds before sliding a single finger up inside her wetness. 

Steve slid a second and then a third finger inside of Peggy and curled them. The added friction on her inner walls was making Peggy’s moans grow louder. The noises she was making were far from ladylike but when had she ever been a proper lady in the first place?

Peggy started matching his motions, grinding down on his face forcefully, shaking the bed in the process. Her neighbors could most certainly hear them and she didn’t care in the slightest. They could choke on their envy. She was fucking Steve Rogers’ face and she planned to be as loud as she wanted.

Peggy could feel her orgasm building from within. It felt like a dam filling up. She could feel the walls cracking and when Steve flicked his tongue over her clit once more, it burst and she exploded, her release joining her wetness in coating his face. Peggy’s thighs clenched around his head and her nails dug into his skull and Steve never stopped fingering and licking her until she went limp above him, resting her head and her hands against the top of the headboard.

She climbed off of him and collapsed next to him on the bed. Both of them were breathing heavily. Peggy from her orgasm and Steve from being stuck between her thigh for minutes on end. And they both loved it.

They looked over at each other and Peggy leaned over to kiss him fully. Tasting herself on Steve’s mouth felt hot and erotic. They kissed for a few more minutes, only stopping to catch their breath.

“I really hope this isn’t some erotic dream.”

“It’s not, Peg. I’m here.”

“I’ve missed you so much, Steve.”

“I’m never leaving again, Peggy. I love you. And I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever, Steve. Forever.”

Peggy climbed back atop Steve and whispered, “Make love to me, Steve. I need to feel you. All of you. Inside me,” into his ear.

Steve kissed her passionately and lined himself back up with her entrance. Peggy lowered herself onto his stiff member until he was buried to the hilt. The both let out deep groans and their heads fell back as they stilled. The sensation was too much and not enough all at once. After all these years where fate kept them apart, they were finally together once again. Time and space couldn't keep them apart. Reunited by love and consummating that love in the most beautiful and primal way possible.

Slowly, Peggy lifted up. She could feel all of Steve just as she had desired. His cock pulsed inside of her and stretched her to her limits. She rose up until just his tip was inside her before. 

They were both covered in a sheen lair of sweat and Peggy could feel a bead falling down the side of her face. Peggy ran her hands through her silky hair, now slightly frizzled, and flipped it back down. She moved her hands to her breasts and squeezed them, she knew Steve was watching and that turned her on even further.

Steve loved watching her above him. Seeing her riding him was the most beautiful sight in the world. He reached up, pushing her hands away from her breasts and replacing them with his own. He kneaded her breasts firmly, playing with her nipples as well, keeping them as hard as possible.

Peggy switched from the up and down motion to a grinding one. Repeatedly grinding and rubbing her pelvis against his. Her hands came to rest on his muscular chest and her nails dug into the warm flesh. He would surely have claw marks the next day but those would likely heal quickly. Leaning down she bit and sucked the exposed flesh that she could reach, leaving love bites across his torso and neck.

One of Steve’s hands went to her waist and the other went into the curls between her legs, just about her clit. Running his hands through her pubic hair, she was acutely aware of how close he was to touching her where she wanted him most. And she knew that he was intentionally avoiding it. Well, two could play at that game. If he wasn’t going to touch her where she wanted it then he didn’t get to touch her at all. 

Peggy gripped his wrists and forced them above his head roughly, pinning them. The sound he made could most accurately be described only as a growl. 

She sped up her gyrations, riding him with as much force as she could muster. The repeated motions caused her breasts to swing in front of her and Steve titled his head up and captured a nipple in his mouth. Peggy yelped and started to bounce on his cock with force until he released her breast. 

Their eyes locked once again and the both grew wicked smiles on their faces. They loved it when the other got rough.

Peggy released on his wrists and moved her hand to lightly surround his throat. She leaned down and kissed him softly before asking, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, Peg. You can do whatever you want to me.”

With his permission she squeezed lightly and went back to grinding her hips against his. She stayed bent over on top of him, their chests rubbing together. Steve could feel her stiff nipples rubbing against his. 

They kept that up for another minute before Steve whispered to her, “Let me hold you.”

She released the hold she kept on his wrists and throat and wrapped her hands around his neck, keeping her arms off to one side.

Steve wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and began thrusting up into her. His head angled slightly and he kissed and sucked at her neck, remembering the spot just behind her ear that made her beg for more. He was going to leave just as many marks on her as she had on him and hers wouldn’t heal as quickly. The thought turned her on more than it probably should have. Sitting in a boring meeting and every single person there having no idea of the love marks tattooed on her skin under her fancy blouses.   
Peggy’s mouth was right by Steve’s ear and he could feel her breath and hear every soft mewl and moan. Every sound she made into his ear incited him further and his pace sped up, fucking up into her with abandon. 

Peggy’s moans grew louder and she came for the second time that night with a cry of, “Steve!”

Once he felt her walls contract, he let himself go, coming deep inside of her. His cock pulsed in sync with the contracting of her inner walls and it was the most intense feeling he had felt in years.

Slowly, he pulled his member out but still held Peggy atop him, relishing in the fact that he could finally hold her in his arms. They stayed quiet and Steve thought Peggy had dozed off until she spoke, “Ready for a round three?”

“I could do this al-,” Peggy cut him off with a kiss before he could continue, giggling into his mouth at his ridiculous catchphrase. Steve smiled into the kiss, making a mental note to tell her the story of him fighting his 2012 self.

Steve flipped her over, pulled back and hopped off the bed, pulling Peggy with him into the position he desired.

Peggy was laying half on her back and half on her side, Steve standing next to her. He kissed her ankle and foot sweetly before hooking her leg over his shoulder. The positioning was a bit awkward but she had to admit how erotic it felt to be spread in such a way, the heat radiating from her pussy contrasting pleasantly with the cold night air coming in from the partially opened window. She was lucky that she had years of military and stealth training or her flexibility may not have held up. 

Steve gripped his cock and slid back into her warmth, the angle allowing him to feel new territory. She was still unbelievably tight even with her legs spread far apart. Steve set a hellish pace and fucked her with enthusiasm.

Peggy’s left hand gripped the sheets, they would certainly have rips and tears in them but Peggy couldn’t bring herself to care. Her right hand reached up and dug into Steve’s thigh, eliciting a primal grunt from him that spurred her arousal further. Her red lips bit into the pillow her head rested on. Her indecent moans were muffled from the pillow but she was sure her neighbors could still hear. Ms. Hartley next door would certainly be scandalized and give Peggy a harsh side-eye in the morning and likely made a snide comment. She was curious to know what Ms. Hartley was going to think when she found out that Captain America was the one making her scream like this.

Steve hit a particularly sensitive spot and Peggy was instantly brought back to reality. His quick pace made Peggy’s breasts bounce wickedly. She was sure it looked right comical and it probably would have made her laugh had she been observing instead of participating. It was beginning to hurt however so she cupped her breasts, squeezing them tenderly, adding to the sensation that was coursing through her body and alleviating the slight pain.

Peggy could feel another orgasm rising up through her, it went from sparks to a raging fire in seconds before she erupted, her body clenched and trapped Steve inside her impossibly tight pussy. Steve’s breath became ragged and he shuddered and barely managed to pull out from the firm grasp she had on him. He came on her thigh, moaning audibly and Peggy was sure it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Steve grabbed the extra towel he had stashed near the bed and cleaned them both up before crawling up next to her and wrapping an arm around her lithe body. Peggy rearranged and rested her head in the crook between Steve’s neck and chest.They were both positively spent and were content to just rest against one another for the time being.

“Wow,” Peggy breathed out. “I could get used to doing that every day. I wouldn’t need to visit the gym anymore. Might have some trouble walking but I think the trade-off would be fair.”

“You’re gonna kill me, Peg.”

“Me?! You’re the one that just fucked me into oblivion.”

“You fucked me first.”

“You don’t stop with that cheeky mouth and I may fuck you again. In your rear this time.”

“That supposed to be a threat? Sounds like a fun time.”

Peggy’s eyebrow raised at that and her mouth quirked into a smile. She wasn’t sure if Steve would be into that but she had to admit the through enthralled her. She made a mental note to bring the topic back up at a later date.

Peggy glanced up at Steve before speaking again, “I take it you had some practice? I’ve never seen that move before.” Steve looked a bit worried that he had done something wrong and stammered to think of how to reply so Peggy spoke again. 

“I’m not upset, Steve. It’s okay. We were apart for years. I’m glad you were able to find some other dance partners. I should actually thank them, as cute as you were when you were shy, I quite like this new bold Steve. I’m glad they taught you a thing or two. Your willingness to take risks in battle and your career has finally made its way to the bedroom.”

Steve blushed, “I didn’t just learn from experience. There’s this thing called the internet in the future. And it’s filled with porn. Makes most the stuff from nowadays look like Sunday school. I’ll explain later.”

“Sounds like quite the invention.”

“You have no idea.”

"Was that an experience position or a porn position?"

"Porn position."

Peggy laughed and they grew quiet for a few minutes, simply holding each other and allowing themselves this moment to be content in each other’s embrace. Both eternally grateful to have been given a second chance at life together.

Peggy spoke up eventually, inquiring further about Steve’s modern dating history, “Tell me about some of them.”

“Some of who?”

“Your dance partners? They must have been some remarkable women for you to like them enough to take to bed.”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes, Steve. I’m not the jealous type. I’m curious. I’ll tell you who I was with as well if you’d like.”

“Alright, deal. There were a few. The first was Darcy Lewis, she was an assistant for a brilliant astrophysicist named Jane Foster and later she came to work with S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers. She was assigned to bring me up to speed on the modern world. One thing led to another eventually and we had an arrangement. She reminded me a lot of you actually. Not that I was trying to replace you or anything,” Steve added quickly, stammering again causing a grin to spread across Peggy’s face.

“I’m flattered. What reminded you of me with her?”

“She was fierce, tough, intelligent, and sharp-tongued. She tased Thor once. And her looks, she looked like she belonged on the side of a bomber plane. She had curly brunette hair, slim but muscular, and she was the only person I knew other than you that always wore red lipstick. And her….uh...breasts. They were very…..generous to say the least.”

That caused Peggy to laugh out loud, perhaps Steve still wasn’t too good at talking to women after all.

“Oh, poor girl. She probably had terrible back problems.”

“Believe me, Peg. She definitely had back problems,” Steve said with his patented shit-eating grin on his face.

“Steven Grant Rogers! I’m….actually quite impressed. I’ve never heard you speak so confidently about your sexual prowess before. The 21st century really did change you.”

“Not as much as you’d think.”

“Well you taste in women didn’t seem to change. You clearly have a type.”

“I do. You.”

“You might be better at sex than you were before but your lines are still lame,” Peggy teased.

“They are not!”

“Yes, they are, my darling.”

He wanted to retort her again but the look she gave him make him think twice. He knew that look. That was the “Do as Peggy says” looks.

“It’s your turn.”

“Alright, his name is Daniel. He’s currently an agent of the SSR.”

Peggy talked more about Daniel. How she had really liked him for his chivalrous nature, even if it did become an annoyance at certain points and how they had tried to make a relationship work. He was upset when she took the new job forming S.H.I.E.L.D and that she had decided to move back to the east coast. They decided to break things off before it could go further. Her career mattered most at the time and she wasn’t going to jeopardize it for a relationship with a man that she wasn’t certain she could see spending the rest of her life with. They had remained in touch and he was going to join the ranks once the SSR was fully dissolved. 

“You two still keep in touch?” Steve asked and Peggy could hear the faint tinge of jealousy in his voice.

“Don't you start, he’s an acquaintance now. Nothing more.”

“I believe you. Just a bit jealous he got to be with you when I couldn’t.”

Peggy cupped his cheek and he leaned into her embrace, “You’re with me now, Steve. That’s what matters.”

He kissed her again, deciding to let his actions do what his words couldn’t. Nothing he could say could fully express his happiness to have been given this second chance at a life with her.

They made love once more that night. This time slowly, a gentle and slow ride that was somehow more passionate and emotion filled than their high-paced fucking. They moaned into each others ears, the beautiful sounds going right to their hearts as well as their groins.

They stared into each other’s eyes and held their foreheads together, never breaking eye contact.

“I love you, Peggy.”

“I love you, too, Steve.”

A tear escaped and slid down Peggy’s cheek and Steve kissed it away, feeling the love he had for this woman somehow grow even stronger. Mouths-open, taking in ragged breaths and letting out breathy moans, they came together when Steve moved his hand in between their bodies, pushing Peggy over the edge and allowing Steve to release himself deep inside her. She held him close, arms and legs wrapped around his body, one hand threading through his hair. Peggy didn’t release him until after they were both empty.

They stayed that way for a while, letting their loose limbs rest until Peggy shivered. Steve gripped the base of his cock and pulled out slowly. The stickiness between her legs was annoying her a bit but she couldn’t bring herself to care much at the moment. Steve got up and closed the window before coming back to bed, pulling Peggy into his arms and pulling the comforter up around the bodies to their shoulders.

“Is this bed an antique too?”

“No, this is new. But I think we broke it in quite nicely. Though if we keep making love like that, I don’t think it will last too long.”

“Sorry about that.”

“No you aren’t.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Nor should you be.”

Steve chuckled, enjoying the banter they had fallen into, reminding him of a simpler time when they were only just getting to know each other. 

“It’s settled then. We’ll keep making love and if the bed breaks then it breaks.”

“You’ll be buying me a new one.”

“As long as I can sleep in it with you.”

“That reminds me, do you plan on staying with me. Living with me, I mean?”

“I was hoping to. I-if that’s alright.”

She could tell Steve was worried of overstepping so she laid his worries to bed.

“Of course it is. We’ve spent enough time apart as is. We should probably get a bigger place though.”

“That would be wonderful.”

“Yes. I’m sure my neighbors won’t miss me, especially not after tonight.”

“Their loss then, you’re one in a billion, Peg.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere you haven’t already been, my darling.”

They still had much more serious matters to discuss but for the moment Steve was just content to lay here with the woman he loved before the weight of the situation took over. Getting reintroduced to this world would take some adjusting as well, a drastic but welcome change from the modern world. But with Peggy by his side, nothing else mattered, everything was going to work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This was the longest that I have ever spent on a fic and I had a blast writing it. It was the also the first time that I have written a fic partially out of order as well, meaning that I wrote some scenes before earlier ones. I read it before posting so hopefully I didn't miss anything and everything is in the correct order. If not, please let me know!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated! I would love to know what everyone thought of this! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)
> 
> Twitter: @IronAssMan  
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife


End file.
